The subject invention is directed to the art of water deflectors and, more particularly, to a water deflector construction having excellent sound absorbing qualities.
Water deflectors or protectors are commonly used in the automotive industry to protect inner door trim panels, as well as components mounted thereon, from being damaged by water entering the interior of the doors. Vehicle manufacturers have also been interested in achieving sound insulation through the use of such deflectors.
One type of water deflector which has been in use for some time comprises a layer of closed cell polyethylene foam sandwiched between thin layers of polyethylene film. This sheet construction can be processed using standard techniques and performs satisfactorily in its water deflecting function; however, it does not contribute significantly in terms of sound insulating qualities.
While various material combinations have been proposed for use as sound insulating water deflectors, these combinations have typically had significant drawbacks in terms of cost and/or processing difficulties. For example, it is often desirable to provide the deflectors with pocket-like bulges or non-planar sections to better conform to the surface to be protected or to accommodate mechanisms and components within the doors. Some combinations can be given such configuration only by slow and comparatively expensive thermoforming and vacuum forming techniques. Relatively inexpensive and rapid mechanical forming techniques such as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,848; 4,865,791; and 4,873,132 cannot be used for certain of the proposed combinations.
As can be seen from the foregoing, a need exists for a suitable material or combination of materials and deflector design that will permit obtaining both water deflecting and sound insulating characteristics in a simple, inexpensive construction.